finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Evasion
.]] '''Evasion' is a common statistic in the Final Fantasy series. It can be modified by equipment or spells, like Invisible. The higher a character's Evasion, the more likely they are to avoid being hit by a physical attack. Evasion is generally compared versus Accuracy and Luck to determine if a player is hit or if he dodges. Cactuars traditionally have very high Evasion. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Formula for Evasion: :Evasion = 48 + AGL - Armor Weight Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV Formula for Evasion: *Maximum is 99%. : ( 30 + EqEva ) Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy VI In the original Super NES release of ''Final Fantasy VI, the Evade statistic does not work due to the Evade Bug. This was fixed in the Advance release. The statuses Zombie, Auto-Life, and Confusion increase the attacker's hit rate on the affected target by 25%. Poison, Critical, Sap, and Haste decrease the attacker's hit rate on the affected by 25%. ''Final Fantasy VII Evasion is the target's chance of dodging a physical attack, and is determined by the Luck statistics of the attacker and the target. Formula for Evasion: : Evade Percentage= (Luck / 4 - Luck / 4) Final Fantasy VIII Whether a physical attack hits or not, is determined by the attacker's hit rate and luck, and the target's evasion stat and luck, using the following formula: : Hit\% = (AttackerLuck / 2 + AttackerHit - TargetEva - TargetLuck)[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 ''Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] Units with 255% hit rate always hit regardless of the target's stats. Units with Stop have their Evasion fall to 0%. ''Final Fantasy IX When a party member or monster is targeted for a physical attack, two checks are performed that decide if the attack will hit or miss. If the result of the first check is in favor of the target, the second check is not performed. Check 1: Rnd (0...99) >= 100, miss Check 2: Evade > Rnd (0...99), miss The first check is designed to favor the attacker every time. However, if the target has the Distract support ability equipped, or if the attacker is in Darkness status, the first check will be an even chance of evasion. Further, if the attacker is in Darkness status and the target has Distract equipped, the first check will favor the target. : Distract or Darkness: Rnd (0...99) >= 50, miss : Distract and Darkness: Rnd (0...99) >= 25, miss If the target is Vanish status, the first check cannot favor the attacker and evasion is guaranteed. : Vanish: Rnd (0...99) >= 0, miss With Accuracy+ equipped, neither check is performed. Attacks will always hit. Several spells have various hit chances as well. They are as follows: Bio: 20 Matra Magic: 20 Doom: 25 Frost: 30 Mustard Bomb: 30 Death: 35 Break: 40 Demi: 40 Bad Breath: 40 Stop: 40 Aqua Breath: 50 Berserk: 50 Confuse: 50 Silence: 50 Sleep: 50 Mini: 50 Poison: 60 Slow: 60 Blind: 75 Night: 100 : If (Chance + Lv + / 4 - Target's Lv) > Rnd (0...99), inflict status : If Rnd (0...99) >= Evade, inflict status For Bio: : If Chance > Rnd (0...99), Poison is inflicted Final Fantasy X In Final Fantasy X, Evasion is increased by use of the Sphere Grid, and Evasion nodes are activated by using Speed Sphere. Out of all the characters in the party, Lulu has the highest overall evasion in her section of the Sphere Grid, however, many do not use Evasion nodes, and instead use Luck as it performs this function and more. The ability Evade and Counter mostly ignores the Evasion stat. The maximum Evasion stat matches the other stat maximums at 255. Magic is not affected by Evasion as all Magic has a 100% hit rate. Formula for Evasion: : AcNum = * 0.4 - TargetEvasion + 9 Final Fantasy X-2 Final Fantasy XI All jobs in ''Final Fantasy XI have an Evasion statistic. Evasion is compared to Accuracy to determine if a physical attack will hit. If an attacker's Accuracy is equal to the defender's Evasion, he will hit about 75% of the time. Note: The listing for Thief does not include the added Evasion granted by Evasion Bonus. At level 75, a Thief will actually have +40 Evasion as to what is listed here.'' ''Final Fantasy XII ''Final Fantasy XII has many types of evasion: shield and weapon evasion (character blocks the enemy's attack with a shield or weapon), evasion gained from equipping Jade Collar (character parries the enemy's attack) and the enemy's attack can miss. Though shield and weapon evasion are in fact two different stats, they are shown as one evasion stat in the in-game menu. Uniquely, shields in Final Fantasy XII add only to evasion, and do not increase the wearer's defense. Shield Evasion Chance --> Block :if not evaded ::Weapon Evasion Chance --> Block :::if not evaded ::::Parry Chance --> Parry :::::if not evaded ::::::Other Conditions --> Miss :::::::if not evaded ::::::::HIT Shields have physical and magickal evasion rate, which is the chance the shield can block off a physical or magickal attack. On the License Board each Shield Block augment adds +5% bonus on the shield evasion and the accessory Gauntlets provide an additional +10% bonus. If a shield offers both physical and magickal evasion, then the same bonuses apply to both. Weapons have a unique evasion rate that functions exactly like the shield evasion, although it only blocks physical attacks. In the game menu a weapon's evasion stat is added to the shield evasion stat, but in reality weapon evasion happens only when the shield evasion fails. Because of this the only way to achieve 100% evasion is through the Ensanguined Shield that gives +90 evasion, but also afflicts the user with negative statuses. Player characters do not parry by default, but only when the accessory Jade Collar is equipped, which provides 30% parry. Many enemies have the same effect as a passive ability, gaining 25% evasion. Against enemies that parry a lot the player can equip the accessory Cameo Belt, which ignores the effect of Block and Parry. Tough bosses have this trait as a passive ability, making shields useless. The player can also use a crossbow, because it cannot be parried. Guns, measures, Healing Rod and Rod of Faith can't be blocked or parried, but the wielder can miss. The "other conditions" include a blind character whose accuracy is halved. Weather affects the accuracy of bows and crossbows, lowering accuracy during heavy rain, blizzard and sandstorm. The characters can't evade attacks while they are fleeing. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Final Fantasy XIII ''Final Fantasy XIII has no Evasion stat, but evading can be performed in the Sentinel role via either the auto-ability Evade or the command ability Elude. The accessory Nimbletoe Boots improves these skills, but does not work alone. Evade and Elude activate under different conditions and thus will not compound. Evade increases evasion chance by 20%. Evade will only take effect if: #The character is not currently being attacked by a different enemy. #The character is not currently taking an action. Elude increases the evasion chance by 50% for as long as the character is using the ability. Nimbletoe Boots increase the evasion chance by another 10%, but only if evasion via either Elude or Evade can take effect. Only certain attacks can be evaded. If the attack cannot be evaded then any attempt to evade will always fail. Evading an attack can trigger a counterattack. ''Final Fantasy Tactics When you attack a unit in Final Fantasy Tactics, it has a chance to dodge your attack with four parameters 1. Its class evasion 2. Its shield 3. Its accessory 4. Its weapon, if it has the reaction ability Weapon Guard set. C-Ev is only effective against attacks from the front of the unit, S-Ev is effective against both front and side attacks, and A-Ev is effective against all attacks. Note that there is no magical class evasion. Weapon evasion only works on physical attacks, and only if the reaction ability Parry is equipped. Note that a Defending target or a target being attacked by a unit under Blind will have its Evade rate doubled unless attacked from the back. Also, while charging magicks or abilities, that unit's evade rates for both physical and magickal attacks are reduced to 0. Shirahadori, First Strike, and Archer's Bane are independent of the Evade stats and outright stop attacks. The ability Concentration ensures a 100% hit rate with physical attacks. Of important note, the three Evasion stats do not stack. For example, if a shield grants S-Ev 50% and a cloak grants a A-Ev 50%, the shield reduces hit rate by 50%, and then the cloak reduces that hitrate by another 50%. Therefore, the hitrate of a 100% attack would be reduce to 50% first, and then to 25%. Physical Evasion Physical attack evasion depends on the attacker's position relative to the target. These equations will produce a percentage from 0 to 100. They take into account all four evasion parameters. When attacking from the front: hit\% = hit\%) * (100-Physical Class Evasion) * (100-Physical Shield Evasion) * (100-Physical Accessory Evasion) * (100-Weapon Evasion) / (10^8) When attacking from the side: hit\% = hit\%) * (100-Physical Shield Evasion) * (100-Physical Accessory Evasion) * (100-Weapon Evasion) / (10^6) When attacking from the rear: hit\% = hit\%) * (100-Physical Accessory Evasion) / 100 It can be difficult to determine exactly which side you are attacking, especially with ranged attacks. The game basically decides if your forward, sideways, or rear distance from your opponent is greater, and takes that as your orientation. In the event of a tie, the foremost direction is the winner(front over side, side over back). Magical Evasion Magic Evasion is not affected by direction of any unit. Magic evasion is determined by this equation: hit\% = hit\%) * (100 - Magical Shield Evasion) * (100 - Magical Accessory Evasion) / 10000 This applies to most magic attacks, whether they are status-inducing or damage-causing. Also, a unit will not try to evade attacks that are curative or that add helpful status. However, these can still miss based on a target's Zodiac Compatibility, and on the Faith scores of the caster and target. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Evasion stat determines how often the party members can avoid enemies' physical attacks. Magic cannot be evaded at all. The Evasion depends on the currently equipped crown and some equipment can also give boost to Evasion. The Ninja crown has the best Evasion. Gallery References Category:Stats